


Cherish

by orphan_account



Series: Little Cas Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Brat Gabe, Daddy Dean, Dom Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Gabe, little cas, more to be added - Freeform, omega cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an omega presents at about sixteen they take a test, after which they are sent to a training school. A school that teaches them to be subs. The test is to show what kind of sub they are. The opposite happens to alphas. They get a test after they present, but then they move on. No school, knowing their siblings as long as said sibling is an alpha or a beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel wondered the halls of his school, large and fancy. He'd been sent here right after he presented, at the incredible early age of thirteen, and was likely one of the best trained littles ever at sixteen. Now eighteen, he'd passed the prime for adoption, worse, he'd been sent back. No one was ever re-adopted.   
So today, when a daddy was visiting, trying to find his little, Castiel was exploring.   
He'd picked up this bad habit about a year after he'd been sent back, even he realized he'd always live here. 

Dean Winchester had presented fairly late. He'd been eighteen, and later tested as a daddy. He didn't much care for a while. About a year later his brother tested as a Dom, which ment he could pick any sub abd be perfectly happy. He'd gone and gotten himself a Brat at nineteen. Now twenty five, the law said Dean must do the same, get a little or a Brat, and settle down.   
So here he was, at done old building, looking for a little.   
He wanted someone who's little age was about four or five, still young and cute, but no diapers, and minimal temper tantrums.   
A pretty receptionist by the name of Beth was showing him around, taking him to the dorm where omegas where standing next to their beds, along cutley at him. A wonderful smell coiled around the room, but was somehow faint. As if that person spent a lot of time in the room, but was not in there now, and hadn't been for a few hours. So as Beth walked Dean through the room,telling him the babe of each little Dean tried to pay attention while discreetly looking for the wonderful smell.   
It was strongest on a bed with no one next to it.   
"Oh dear," Beth had stopped her introduction of done kid apon seeing no one there. "Poor Castiel didn't even bother this time."   
"Where is he?" Not that Dean cared, the panic curling in his chest was simply... Protective. Not wanting any little in danger.   
"He's given up, did a while ago. He presented very early, got adopted not long after, but the poor baby was sent back." Oh.   
"Why was he sent back?" Beth looked uncomfortable.   
"I'm not at a liberty to say. Would you like to continue? They were all about to go to lunch."   
"Could I maybe look around by myself for a while?" Beth smiled sweetly.  
"Of course honey."   
And that is how Dean ended up wondering down an empty hall, aimless. Thinking about the littles he'd been shown. They were all fine, cute, sweet. He was considering either Lisa or Bella when he literally ran into someone.   
Looking down he saw an omega, boy, black messy hair, and the biggest bluest eyes he'd ever seen, shining with unshed tears. Waking into the little had knocked him over, seeing as Dean had at least a good six inches on him and was built like a steel truck, and the boy was thin and tiny.   
"Hey there. You okay?" Dean crouched down to be at level with the boy, noticing for the first time the amazing smell wafting from him, honey, and flowers, and something airy and nice Dean could only describe as pink, all marred with the smell of panic, sadness, and a hint of fear. Dean's wolf was practically growing, demanding it be fixed and the omega made happy again.   
"I'm okay." Dean Smiled and held out his hand to help the boy up.   
"My name is Dean, what's yours?"   
"Castiel." Dean Smiled, so this was Castiel?   
"Why are you over here? The other kids went to lunch." Castiel shrugged his shoulders and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  
"I wasn't hungry. Besides, Bella will be there."  
"What's wrong with Bella?" Castiel shrugged and   
wouldn't make eye contact. "How about I walk you over,I've got some papers to fill out so I can take my new little home, but you sshould eat, don't you think?" Castiel nodded, keeping his head down. Now standing next to him as the walked Dean saw that he had almost a foot on Cas, and while that was nothing on Sam and his brat, who were almost two feet in height difference, it was still rather surprising. Omega were smaller in build than alphas, as a general, but Cas was small, even for an omega.   
Dean held the little's hand as they walked, leaving him with the others in the yard, before going to the front office.   
"I found a little I'd like to take home." The women at the desk beamed at him.   
"Alright sir, which would you like?"   
"Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Dean didn't immediately get to take Cas home. There was a week waiting period for Dean to redo the house with the specifics of the omega.   
Dean Had worked hard to get approved for a little, fenced his yard, done some renovations, changed his work hours, it had taken almost a year, but now he had only a week to go. So, with a list of things Cas liked, he started redoing his little's room.   
Painting it blue, buying a queen sized bed with a white canopy all lacy and pretty. Apparently Cas, in little space, aspired to be a princess, so that's what his room looked like. The room of a princess. 

Castiel waited a whole week to see which lucky omega got the nice alpha with the pretty green eyes, and nice leathery smell. This was why he'd tried to avoid seeing him. Because when Bella, or Lisa, or Benny got picked it would be so much whorse.   
What really shocked Castiel, was when one of the nice care taker ladies came and told him to go to the office. He almost cried. He didn't know what he did, but only really bad boys went to the office.   
But he went, clutching his white fluffy bunny to his chest and trying to hold back tears.   
And of course Dean was there. Why not. Now Cas had to watch when one of the others came in and went running to their new daddy's arms, squealing with joy.   
Castiel Sat down on one of the chairs and waited.   
"Hey there Cas, what's the matter?" He looked up at Dean, realizing he was full blown sobbing now.   
"I-i- I did s-something wrong, but i d-don't know what." He stammered over his tears. The care taker lady came in with a duffle bag, his bag. With his stuff. And of God they were sending him somewhere else! He was such a bad boy, they were going to send him away. 

Dean panicked. The boy had taken one look at his duffle and had gone into full blown hysteria.   
"Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to come live with me, if you really don't want to." Dean's wolf raged against that, but Dean could never take a little who went into hysterics over the thought of living with him.   
"What?" Cas looked so confused.   
"I wanted to take you home, but if you don't-" Cas cut him off, hugging him.   
"You really want to take me home?" And wow did Cas have the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen.   
"Yeah buddy." Castiel was practically hoping up and down he was so happy.   
Someone wanted him!   
He was going to get a daddy again! 

Dean couldn't help but smile and steal glances at Cas on the way home. The little was clutching his bunny to his chest and practical vibrating with excitement. When they reached dean's home, Cas practically threw himself out, barley waiting for the car to stop and giving Dean heart failure. But he couldn't infourse rules yet, couldn't pop Cas's bubble. So Dean just grabbed the tiny duffle bag with Cas's stuff and opened the door for the excited little.   
Dean followed Cas around as he buzzed though the house excitedly, taking to his bunny, every now and then smiling at Dean.   
Then he found his room and he stopped dead.   
At first Dean thought it was because Cas was scared they'd share a room. But Cas didn't smell afraid, just... Upset. Cas took in The pretty lacy room and turned to Dean, smiling sweetly.   
"Thank you Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean decided that Cas would tell him what was wrong eventually. So he made burgers, sat Cas down, and smiled.  
"Cas, I know you just got here, but I think we should talk about the house rules, don't you?" Cas blinked, looking confused, but nodded anyways. "That's good. First, you're to call me daddy. Sir if you don't like that, but you're not to call me anything else. You understand?" Another nod. "Good boy, you have nap time and bed time, you can sleep in my bed with me if you want, but naptime is in your room." Cas nodded and continued to nod along as Dean told him his rules. Dean mentioned he had a lot of money saved up so that he could get cad whatever he wanted tomorrow, Cas was taken aback, why would Dean buy him stuff? His old daddy said that bad boys don't get nice things.  
Of course Cas said nothing, one of dean's rules had been no talking back. So he sat and listened, confused.  
"You want to watch tv, or play? It's about two hours until bed time." Again Cas was confused by his choices, but went over to the living room was and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Baby, what are you doing?" Dean asked, walking over.  
"Sitting, Daddy."  
"Why on the floor?"  
"Bad boys sit on the floor." Dean Had said that! One of his rules was bad boys sit on the floor! Cas knew that! He'd listened!  
"Well, yes, but baby, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"But, I'm a bad boy. Daddy said so." Dean was so lost.  
"Baby, I never called you a bad boy."  
"Not you Daddy, my old daddy. That's why I had to go away, I was a bad boy." Cas nodded to himself, as if he had accomplished something by telling Dean that.  
"Baby, you're not a bad boy, come sit on the couch with daddy." Cas looked very, very confused, but climbed up anyways.

Dean turned on the tv and told Cas to pick any movie he wanted, which made the little hop off the couch and run to the movie cabinet, squealing, only to return on mere seconds, holding all of the Lord of the Rings movies. Dean laughed, grabbing Cas and lifting him into his lap.  
"Baby, we don't have time to watch all of those." Tears pooled in Cas's baby blue eyes.  
"But- but I want to!" Dean's will wavered at the water works.

" Tell you what, we watch the first part of the Hobbit tonight, and we'll watch one a night from there." Castiel paused, considering.  
"Okay Daddy." Cas beamed at him. Dean put the movie in and sat next to Cas. Halfway through the movie Cas had scooted right up next to Dean, by the end Cas was curled up in his lap, almost asleep.  
"Alright baby, bath time." Cas's eyes snapped open.  
"No!" Cas started struggling to get away, squirming. "No! Nonononononono! No! Please no, daddy no!"  
"Hey! You stop that right now Castiel!" Castiel stopped immediately, going limp in Dean's lap. "What has gotten. Into you?"  
"I don't want a bath daddy!" Cas was sobbing uncontrollably, and Dean was at a loss.  
"Well, I'm daddy, so you don't really get a choice." With that, Dean lifted Cas and walked them to the bathroom. Castiel continued to sob as they waited for the bath to fill. Dean rocked him in his arms, shushing him and assuring Cas he would be fine. But the real tantrum started when the bath was finally filled and Dean started trying to take off Castiel's shirt.  
Castiel screamed, and cried, hitting dean's arms, biting at him, trying to run away. Finally Dean got his shirt off.  
Three long, jagged, scars ran down Cas's back, they looked a few years old, but they still filled the alpha with rage.  
"Castiel you tell me who did this right now." Cas was sobbing, but no longer fighting.  
"My- my old daddy." Dean was seeing everything in red.  
"Do you know what his name was baby?" Cas shook his head. "Okay baby, you need to calm down, can you do that for me baby?" Cas nodded his head, but continued to sob. "Sh, sh, why are you crying baby?"  
"You're going to send me back now." It was whispered, Dean barley heard it.  
"Oh, baby, no. Never. This isn't your fault. I won't send you away."  
"Really?"  
"Really. You ready for a bath now honey?" Cas nodded. His tears slowing, and breathing evening out. The smell of panicking omega was clearing out, and, while still there, alpha rage became less demanding.  
"You want a bubble bath?" Castiel's eyes absolutely lit up.  
"Yah!" Dean chuckled.  
"Okay, what smell?" Dean pulled out some bottles he had under the sink, blushing as he realized he'd bought about ten bottles. He'd been a little excited to finally get his omega.  
"Vanilla! And almond!" Dean shrugged and poured a little of both. Cas was still keeping his back turned to Dean, but he decided to leave it, at least for now. Cas, as it turned out, loved having bath time. While he didn't have any toys yet, he was perfectly happy to slash bubbles around and laugh hysterically. At one point he accidentally splashed Dean, stopping dead in his tracks.

Apologies started pouring from the little's mouth, he was shaking, tears ready once again to fall, so Dean did the only thing he thought would help. He splashed back. Cas stopped apologizing, blinking, flabbergasted. So Dean Smiled and splashed him again.   
"Daddy, what are you do-" once again Dean splashed him.   
"Water's getting cold baby, you want out?" Cas thought for a moment.   
"Yes please daddy."   
"Alright, I still don't have any clothes for you, so you can wear what they gave you at the school," Cas wrinkled his nose, "or you could wear one of my shirts."   
"That one daddy! I want your shirt!" Dean Smiled and pulled the plug, lifted Cas in a fluffy white towel, and carried Cas into dean's room, sitting him on his bed.   
"Okay baby," Dean started, pulling a shirt over Cas's head, "do you want to sleep in my bed with me, or do you want your own?"   
"I want to sleep with you Daddy." Dean Smiled,   
"Okay baby, bed time." Cas smiled and climbed under the covers, allowing Dean a nice view of Cas's cute little ass. Dean changed and climbed into bed, Cas was instantly on him, laying on dean's chest and curling up.   
"Goodnight daddy."   
" Goodnight baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up hard.   
And really, who could blame him.   
A beautiful omega was laying on his chest, cuddling Dean's arm. Tear tracts were on his cheek...   
"Cas, baby, you okay?" Blue eyes blinked open.   
"Wha-"  
"Why were you crying?"  
"I didn't have my bunny." Dean blinked, vaguely remembering a little white bunny Cas had.   
"Why didn't you go get it?"  
"You told me to go to bed." What did they teach at those schools?  
"So? You should wake me up, tell me, and I would have let you get it, or gone myself." Cas looked like he was about to faint from shock, but he nodded, amiable. 'Alright baby, let's get some food in there." He tickled Cas's tummy making the little omega squeal happily, wiggling.   
an hour later Dean wiped Cas's face after a nice breakfast.   
"We need to talk Cas." Dean could smell the panic, but this had to be done. "Last night, you disobeyed me. Not only that, you fought with me, hit me, bit me. That can't go unpunished." More panic. "You're getting a spanking. Ten for disobeying, ten for fighting me, twenty for hitting and biting. You will count them, and if you fight me you get ten more. Do you understand?" Cas nodded, relieved, and yet terrified. He hadn't been spanked for a while, he'd been carful to be a good boy to avoid it in fact. But here he was, laying over Dean's lap, his ass bear, Dean was rubbing it gently, Cas didn't know why. The first one came as a surprise, Cas shouted and gripped Dean's thigh. Dean waited a bit before tapping Cas's thigh.   
'What did I say?"  
"One." Cas muttered.   
'Good boy." Good boy? He was being spanked, how could he possibly be a good boy? That didn't make any- Another slap.   
"Two." Any sense. What was wrong with Dean? Another slap.  
"Three." Quite a while later Dean hit forty and Cas was sobbing so hard he could barley breath, much less talk, but Dean let it go, not Cas's fault. So he just lifted him up and cuddled him to his chest.   
"Cas, baby. It's okay. You're okay. We're all done now. You're just fine. You did so good baby. So good, just for me. Such a good boy. My good boy." it took almost half an hour, but Cas did calm down, clutching Dean's shirt, now wet from tears, his breathing slowed.   
"You better now baby?" A small nod. Just a little one. "Okay baby. You ready to go now?" Cas paused, just a moment, before nodding.   
not that meant anything. Cas absolutely refused to let go of Dean. Clung to his waist while he showered and dried off, clung to his arm while he put on pants, then his leg while he put one a shirt, made sure we was holding Deans hand while he got dressed, sat in his lap during the car ride, Dean had to carry him into the fucking store for god's sake. But Dean, let him. The poor boy clearly needed some extra attention.   
So he took him down an isle with lots of pretty toys, Cas's eyes lingered on some dummies.   
"You want a dummy baby? You like something in our mouth." Cas nodded shyly. "Okay baby boy." Dean put some pink dummies in his cart, Cas made a little grabby hand that made Dean's heart melt. "You want a dummy now?" A small nod. "Okay sweetheart." Dean opened the box and popped the dummy in his mouth, Cas immediately started sucking on it, smiling dopily at him.   
Cas was far happier with his dummy in his mouth, even let Dean put him down.   
Which meant Dean was chasing a cute little around the store as he touched everything.   
It was fine. Cute, sweet in fact. Endearing.   
Until he saw the clothes.   
He skipped right past all the boys clothes, and went straight to all those cute little shorts, and pretty green skirt, and a lacy white shirt. And the panties.   
He wanted all sorts of those.   
Lacey see through ones, little boy shorts, one with bows, white, black, and green were his favorite colors, but he had pink and blue too, other colors, but mostly those.   
Dean almost died he blushed so hard when he gave them to the cashier. The damned beta was glaring at him! Then at Cas! How fucking dare he!?  
"Just fucking ring me up." Dean growled. The beta muttered something about knot head pedophile and Dean seriously considered murder, but no. That would upset his cute little omega, s no, he wouldn't rip the beta's fucking throat out.   
Cas decided to go back to clinging upon smelling how distressed Dean seemed to be, making like cooing sounds and smiling around his cute pink little dummy.   
"Baby, do you know what happens when you go into heat after your daddy takes you home?" Cas nodded. "What happens sweetheart?"   
"I finally get to stay awake for the whole time! And daddy will claim me, but I don't know what that means."   
"Well, it means that I'm going to give you a bite."  
"Will it hurt Daddy?"  
"A little bit, just at first, then you'll probably cum, actually."   
"Cum?" Dean smiled. He couldn't wait to take his sweet little omega, so innocent and pure. He was almost twitching.   
"Daddy, what's cum?"   
"You'll fin out soon baby, very soon."  
Cas's smell had changed. More like wildflowers. He was going into heat soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me some of you might want to know why Cas wants a dummy, as his little age is about six, you're supposed to wean kids from dummies at a young age, but at this point it doesn't much matter. So, Cas wanted a dummy, why not? Also, in America I believe they're called pacifiers. My mum is British, so I say some things in a way that American's don't, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was at work, and Castiel was very, very bored.  
Dean gave him several coloring books, sparkly crayons, smelly markers, he was sucking on a pretty blue dummy, stuffies scattered on the floor around him, Dean had put some dinosaur chicken nuggets and French fries in the microwave, he could heat them up if he was hungry. Dean taught him how to use the TV, he could buy any movie he wanted.  
But he was still bored.  
He'd tried playing in his room, but then he started feeling hot, so he went to try and play with the thermostat. It was about sixty degrees in the house and he was still hot, so he decided he could just wear his boy shorts, Dean hadn't told him he had to wear anything. Originally he'd been naked, but he was laying on his stomach to color on the floor and his... boy parts... were feeling extra sensitive, so, here he was, boy shorts, laying on his stomach, jacking his feet happily, sucking on a dummy and coloring, and he was bored.  
So bored, in fact, that he decided to go exploring.  
Castiel knew what was on the first floor, a bathroom, the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a door, but it was locked.  
Upstairs, was Castiel's room, Dean's room, Dean's room was very boring and ugly, so he didn't stay there very long. there were two guest rooms, one of which smelled like cotton candy and... close to Dean, leathery and musky, but no pine, more... Cas didn't know, whoever it was, they were related to Dean, and they had an omega and Castiel knew that smell, but couldn't remember.  
Oh well.  
So he went to the other guest room. It smelled like cleaning stuff, with the underlying smell of Dean that came from being in his house. Also very boring. Two more bathrooms, boring, locked door.  
Not boring.  
Why is it so hot?  
There was an attic, large and dusty and gross. Lots of boxes, boring.  
So two locked doors and a boring house.  
Cas sat at the table, eating his chicken nuggets, dipping them in ranch, thinking.  
Dean had the keys somewhere, but he probably shouldn't go looking. Dean hadn't given him permission.  
Why is it so hot?  
Cas decided to turn down the temperature again, and watch TV. Castiel ended up watching a Disney movie about lions, and falling asleep during one of the songs.  
About an hour later Castiel's first thought is that he wet himself. He was practically stuck to the couch it was so wet.  
Oh, Dean would be so mad, this couch is leather, and Cas had peed on it.  
Holy shit.  
"Cas?" Oh no, oh no, Dean was home.  
Dean was indeed home and his home smelled fucking wonderful, cold as hell, but that smell...  
"Cas, baby, where are you?"  
"I'm in here Daddy."  
"Hey baby- what's wrong?" Cas was sitting on the couch, smelling fucking amazing, and looking close to tears.  
"I..." Cas stood up. Dean was confused, Cas was clearly in heat, and had sat down too long, getting his slick all over the leather couch, not his fault. And yet, Cas was almost crying, smelling of guilt.... oh. Cas wouldn't know what slick was, they knocked omega's out during heats.  
"Baby, did you think I'd be mad?"  
"I peed on your couch."  
"Oh, baby. No. No, you're in heat honey."  
"I am?" Cas was wrinkling his little face up, confused. Cute.  
"Yeah. That's why you're hot even though it's cold in here, and why you're all wet." And why Dean was going to hell. You were supposed to slowly sink littles into intimacy. Dean cock was shoved against his jeans and cute little Cas was just blinking up at him and shifting on his feet. "Let's get you in the bath first, then we'll get you all comfy." Dean was going to hell. He hadn't even given Cas a real kiss and all he could think about was just pounding his little angel.   
Shit.  
Cas was willing, letting Dean lift him into the bath. Luckily for Dean Cas didn't seem bothered by his heat, Gabe, Sam's brat, was a crying sweaty mess in his. Sam had to take a whole week off every six weeks. But Cas seemed okay, hot and uncomfortable, but okay. Thank god. He could just keep him clean and dry and try not to think to hard about how he was going to hell.   
Cas was giggling, playing with his little animal toys, smiling dopily at Dean.  
"Daddy? You okay?" Oh, wow. That was cute.   
"Yeah baby, Daddy's okay, I just can't do a thing I really want right now."  
"Why not?" Oh god.   
"Because you're not ready yet."  
"Why?" Dean was going to hell. Holy shit. Dean changed the subject, drying Cas off and getting him dressed in some PJs with a pad for omega's in heat before putting Cas in Dean's bed, scent putting him to sleep. Dean stayed just long enough to be assured Cas was definitely asleep before running out and calling Sam.   
"Sam Winchester."  
"I'm going to hell." Sam laughed and he could hear Gabe in the background asking if he was okay.  
"Why are you going to hell?"  
"You know how I finally got my little?"  
"Yeah..."  
"He went into heat." Sam laughed again, trying to control himself.   
"What did you do?"  
"Washed him off and put him to bed. His doesn't seem too bad."  
"Thank god." Sam thought back to Gabe's first heat, full of tears and begging,   
"Yeah. Poor thing, he fell asleep on the couch and thought he'd wet himself. Had himself in a panic thinking I'd be mad."  
"Poor baby."  
"Yeah. When he's all finished you should come out. I want him to have friends." Sam smiled at Gabe who was now trying to get his daddy's attention so he could show him his hand stand, which was him putting his head on the ground and lifting his butt, kicking his feet around.   
"Baby, be careful."  
"No!" Sam sighed.   
"I've got to go Dean. A certain little brat needs a spanking." Dean smiled as he heard a little shriek from Gabe before the phone went dead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400750) by [Shannon_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/pseuds/Shannon_Kind)




End file.
